


I LIKE EVERYTHING YOU LIKE

by Altcravity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, Preferences, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altcravity/pseuds/Altcravity
Summary: Jungmo loves asking Wonjin to choose for him, and the day came where Jungmo finally chooses by himself.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Moguham - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	I LIKE EVERYTHING YOU LIKE

Gold and White, a color combination that Wonjin likes.

Today is one of the special days in his life, the most, he guesses.

Standing at the end of red carpet, infront of the altar with bright lights and cameras surrounding him and a mellow music that makes the atmosphere more romantic. Normal feelings, jitters. He’s smiling bright but his heart is pounding hard as he waits for the church door to open and reveal the love of his life.

And to distract himself, he went back on how everything started.

He’s just a normal college student who loves simple things. One sunny day, like he always does, he went to their department’s rooftop to get some fresh air and visit the stray cat, cheese. He did not see cheese, instead he heard a meow-ing voice from the building’s corner, there he found cheese. So to help the cat, he leaned and reach for it when someone pulled him and thanking heavens, with the cat

“What are you doing!? It’s dangerous there!” the man shouted, making Wonjin froze in his place

“I’m saving the cat” he innocently replied before squatting and put the cat down “He almost fell”

“One wrong step and you’ll fell together with the cat; do you know that?”

“I didn’t. I’m sorry and thank you for uh…saving me?” Wonjin scratches his nape “I’m Wonjin” he extends his hand for a shake hands but the man just stares at it, “snob”

“I’m not snob”

“Yeah, you’re not, you just simply rejected my handshake offer” Wonjin sarcastically said and shrugged “So what’s your name?”

“Jungmo” he sighed, still not over on the scene he saw a while ago

That is how simple their meeting started, Wonjin being cheerful and talkative, he always greets Jungmo in corridors or in different places in University where they accidentally meet. And soon after, Jungmo got comfortable with Wonjin greeting him. Even letting Wonjin ask him if he can come to the rooftop to visit cheese and feed him. It became their hideout, the history of their friendship

And the witness of Wonjin’s growing feelings towards him…but who wouldn’t?

“Choose!” Jungmo showed him a two different design of bag, Wonjin is sitting on a big couch with his arms crossed

“You wake me up from my ever so lovely sleep just to shop and make me choose between the things you’re obviously going to buy together at the end” he complained

“I told you! I like everything you like!”, nothing to do, Wonjin still choose and like what he said, Jungmo still bought the bag together

“Choose” Jungmo showing him a two different color of a watch

“Blue” Wonjin

“I like it too!”

“Help” Jungmo carrying two boxes

“The bigger one”

“Okay, I like it either”

“Wonjin” showing him two different bouquet of flowers

“The red one”

“It looks nice, I like it too!”

“Bow or tie?” Jungmo asked holding the two option

“Tie”

“It looks nice, thank you”

“Wonjinaaa” he heard Jungmo’s voice as he opened the latter’s room, seeing the clothes scattered on the bed

“Jesus! we’re just going on a casual friendly dinner, not gala night!” the disbelief can be heard in Wonjin’s voice

“I don’t know what to wear” the older said “Help me choose!”

“No!”

“Please” he pouted

“Fine”

Jungmo walks out from the closet wearing the clothes that Wonjin picked “I like it!” he said and do a random pose making Wonjin laugh

*

Wonjin might always look annoyed to the latter, but he can’t resist him. Why? Because he loves how Jungmo needs him, he loves how he has part in everything Jungmo does in his life, he loves how Jungmo likes his preferences and he loves Jungmo.

“How do you like it?” Jungmo said looking at him through the mirror

“I love it” Wonjin smiled, and Jungmo smiled back

He observes how dashing Jungmo in a velvet black tuxedo, how he will become the best groom in the world once he steps on the aisle and walk towards the altar.

And today is the day, the song changes to more mellow, the lights dimmed and the door is slowly opening

He can hear Jungmo’s voice in his head

_“What color do you prefer? Gold or white?” Jungmo asked once again, but Wonjin did not pick, instead_

_“I like it both” he said_

He’s here.

Their eyes locked, Jungmo gives him the sweetest smile.

Tears are slowly forming in his eyes; heart cannot calm and his smile is growing as the person he loves the most is slowly nearing him, eyes locked with each other and both sharing the happiness as they reach the special day in their lives.

Jungmo being married to the person he love and

Wonjin, seeing the person he loves the most being married to the person he finally chooses by himself and it is time for him to like it like Jungmo always does


End file.
